mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unforgivenaitis
About 'Unforgivenaitis' A man unforgiven. A man not forgotten. This is the tale of Unforgivenaitis, as told by Larry Herbinger. Dad? Dad!? DAD!!? Yes son? I'm up here, in the attic. What do you wa-ARGH!. Imagine hearing those words from your own father, and then him disappearing forever. I tell no word of a lie, after I heard that I went to investigate, and my Father was simply GONE. I looked around the attic, but there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. Nothing, apart from a small book with a red leather-like cover. I opened the book to see strange writing. Writing I'd never seen before! Upon studying the Golden Crucible (The book of evil) for about a year, I quickly learnt this strange language I saw etched into the book I had found in the attic a year prior. It was the language of the Neo-aphrodites. The evil ones, Satan's Children they are also known as. What I am about to tell you is completely real and I have backed my studies up with proof from a fellow Golden Crucible researcher like myself. The writing in the book? 90% of it is meaningless, however the other 10% is the following information: Take Thomas Herbinger as requested, and sacrifice him to our Father. The evil one, Satan. He is all you need to complete your transformation. Good Luck, Unforgivenaitis. I was stone cold-stunned. What had I read? I rushed back to my old house, where my Dad was taken a year ago, and searched around the attic again. Something was wrong. There was footsteps in the dust in the attic, nowhere else in the house. I had to find out what was going on! That night, I slept in my old house. It was scary. The familiar creaks in the floorboards welcomed me to my old room, and my Dad's room was exactly how it was just before his... Disappearance. There was Thunder and Lightning on that night, along with a dash of rain on and off. Around midnight, the bad weather completely stopped and I heard a strange whirling noise coming from the attic. I wasn't scared, surprisingly, so I ran as fast as I could to the hatch, opened it, and proceeded to climb up. Something sticky met my hand as I pushed myself up, and as I stood up, a bright light was straight infront of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! My Father was standing directly infront of me, covered in blood and naked. What seemed like a portal opened behind him, and something disgusting stepped out. A half man-half squid walked towards my father, and began eating him slowly, and messily. I was shocked, and stood still. This went on for about ten minutes before I got the courage to intervene. I managed to blurt out a few words, something along the lines of Get off... My Father. Fucking leave him alone. As I did, the beast stood up and opened some sort of flaps on its body, in which blood and various chunks of skin dropped out. HAHA, stay away unless you wish to pay for your Father's sins It said. What do you mean? I hastily replied. Your Father was chosen... He made a deal with Satan in return that your soul shall be protected from all the evil he has commited in his pathetic life. His punishment - He appears with me every night, here in this very place I took him to hell, and I feast on his body for an hour, until he passes out from the pain. I was stunned. My father had done this for me? What was he guilty of? Before the creature returned to the portal, all the blood and parts had completely disappeared. It let out a shriek, extremely loud and piercing, and then all its flaps opened, releasing blood and small crunched up bones. My name is Unforgivenaitis. I suggest you leave this place. Your father did this for you, child. Believe me, hell is VERY real. I can take you there... For a small price. I reluctantly accepted. I now work at the Mansion of Delights, as a researcher of the Golden Crucible. My name is Larry Herbinger. I must offer 22 women to Unforgivenaitis. Here I can find them.